


Waves

by Rymwho



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: El mar le gusta, le da traqnuilidad desde Rosewood.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Kudos: 4





	Waves

La arena que yace bajo sus pies es caliente. Las grandes olas del mar que se rompen constantemente contra la playa provocaban un sonido estruendoso y característico.

Paige McCuller nunca fue afecta a la arena ya que siempre estaba caliente y si permanecía mucho tiempo le lastimaban los pies, pero es un precio a pagar ya que el mar le encanta…le da tranquilidad.

Al meterse siempre trataba de llegar a lo mas profundo ignorando a las olas furiosas que la trataban de volcar y cuando lo hacían se levanta sin miedo y prosigue con su odisea. No tiene miedo de que el mar se lo tragara por completo.

Cuando se mudo a California trató de mantener vivo los lazos que la unían al pequeño pueblo de Rosewood aunque fuera inútil. Se mudo a Ohio y cortó sin mas todo lo relacionado en su vida y regresó nuevamente a California donde se compró una pequeña casa en la playa y se estableció finalmente. En sus días de descanso solo iba a la playa a limpiar sus pensamientos.

Le gusta su nueva vida; Tranquila y feliz.

Paige salió del agua y caminó a uno de sus camastros, se recostó para descansar antes de regresar finalmente a su casa. El día es caliente sin más. Se alegró de haber comprado las sombrillas hace meses o si no estaría sufriendo los efectos.

Cerro sus parpados con la intención de dormir un rato pero sintió como su celular vibraba en la pequeña mesa a su lado. Agarró el teléfono y se sorprendió se ver unos mensajes tratándose de Emily…su ex.

* * *

**_"Paige ¿estas ahí?"_ **

**_"Paige ayúdame"_ **

_"¿?"_

**_"Paige debes ayudarme ¿Dónde estas?_ **

_"En California"_

**_"¿California? ¿No estabas en Ohio?_ **

_"Te sorprendería todo lo que ha pasado en unos cuantos meses"_

_"Emily ¿estas bien?"_

Emily_fields se ha desconectado.

* * *

Fue extraño sin duda.

A la semana siguiente Paige se metió dentro del agua con los pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido en la semana anterior.

Cuando se fue de Rosewood no hablaba mucho con la morena ya que el cambio fue brusco y no le daba tiempo, pero aun así Emily trataba de mantenerla al día con el tema de “A” (con mensajes muy vagos) y así se mantuvo por años hasta que finalmente atraparon al psicópata que se ocultaba detrás de una letra pero Emily no le dijo de quien se trató. Luego de ahí ya no se hablaron.

Muchos de sus ex compañeros pensarían que la actitud distante y cortante de la castaña sería porque aun se mantiene dolida por Emly, pero no fue así. Paige en realidad estaba feliz de que Emily haya encontrado al amor de su vida en Alison y no en ella. Estaba aliviada de ya no pertenecer en una red de manipulación de las mentirosas.

Aún así los extraños mensajes la inquietaban un poco.

Cuando sintió que el agua la envolvía por completo y la repentina falta de aire rápidamente se puso sobre sus pies y salió a tomar aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla. Estaba cansada y solo quería sentarse un rato.

Es tranquilo.

Se puso una toalla en su cabeza y se recostó de nuevo en el camastro.

La vibración regreso.

Paige estaba cansada y con pereza tomo su celular y vio de se trataba de la misma conversación que se continuó al día siguiente pero desde que hace una semana no se actualizo.

* * *

Emily_fields esta en línea.

_"Emily ¿éstas bien? ya no me contestaste"_

**_"Si, lo siento es que la batería se acabó y no pude hacer más"_ **

_"¿segura?_

**_"Si. Lamento de haberte asustado"_ **

_"Por cierto, ¿de que querías mi ayuda?"_

**_"Veras estoy pensando en algunas cosas, pero ya tome mi decisión"_ **

_"Eso es bueno, por cierto me alegro de que estés bien "_

_"Emily…"_

_" **¿Si?"**_

_"¿Cómo puedo…_

_…saber que eres tu?"_

Emily_fields se ha desconectado.

* * *

Eso la inquieto.

Cuando Emily comenzó la conversación es porque algo no cuadraba. Es cierto que si le dieran la oportunidad de regresar con Emily no la hará, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera preocuparse por ella. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo y sea una mal pasada de su mente.

Paige estaba acostada en el camastro viendo las olas. Se estaba dormitando de poco a poco y escuchó como alguien caminaba hacia ella pero no le puso atención. Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado y con pereza volteo a ver al extraño.

Cuando vio a la persona, Paige se quedó sin habla por varios segundos olvidándose de respirar momentáneamente y su corazón latió confundido al ver a Emily Fields en persona.

Paige se levantó del camastro sin dejar de verla ni un segundo. Es obvio que los años le favorecieron a la morena y ella era torpe sin importar que.

La morena se rio.

― Hola Paige ―Saludo con una ligera sonrisa. Estaba feliz al parecer.

La castaña no contesto.

Su cabeza estaba teniendo un serio corto circuito ya que ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaba ver de nuevo a Emily y menos en california.

Emily se dio cuenta del silencio de la castaña así que lo intento de nuevo ―Hey.

Paige finalmente reaccionó al saludo pero lo ignoró y preguntó directamente ―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Pregunta con cierto filo en su voz.

Emily bajo levemente la mirada.

―Necesitaba verte.

Paige sintió el impulso de reír con el dolor en su pecho, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de la morena y decidió preguntar. ―¿Qué pasó?

La morena no dijo nada por unos segundos y la expresión de dolor y tristeza inundó su cara bajando los hombros con desanimo. Paige al verla supo que algo malo ocurrió realmente.

―Las gemelas murieron.

Un horrible silencio inunda a ambas escuchándose únicamente el sonido de las olas. Paige se quedo en shock y miró con incredulidad a su ex novia que se veía pequeña. El nudo en la garganta era fuerte y solo logró salir un gemido de incredulidad.

― F-Fue mi culpa. ―Dijo Emily llorando finalmente haciendo que el corazón de Paige se rompiera.

Paige intento rápidamente en decir algo, pero no pudo.

—S-Si tan solo hubiera estado ahí…tal vez…

La castaña no dejo que su amiga terminara ya que en un impulso cortó las palabras con un abrazo permitiendo que Emily llorara libremente en su hombro. No importaba si no era correcto a abrazar a la chica que rompió su corazón, ella la iba ayudar.

Emily es como una ola, en algún punto se romperá.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter :D @Rymwho


End file.
